


Thank You For Everything

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Rupert has to say goodbye to the love of his life and Dave can't thank Rupert enough for all that he's done.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Thank You For Everything

Laying on the ground in the pool of his own blood, was Dave. Holding him in his arms, staining his uniform was his boyfriend Rupert.  
"I got you Dave…" Rupert said. "Please don't go"  
Dave was coughing up blood, bullet holes riddled his chest. Dave had jumped in front of Rupert, who was about to be shot by the Toppats. When the Toppats realize that they killed the wrong guy, they flee, leaving Rupert with Dave.  
"Rupert….." Dave said in his dying breath. "I'm.. Sorry…" Rupert holds Dave closer to him.  
"No…" Rupert said. "You don't have to apologize…"  
"Should've…. Stayed in the cell…" Dave said.  
"You shouldn't have been here" Rupert said. "If I had checked the box with you, you would've kept your job, You would've never been at the museum, and you would never have been captured by the Toppats" Rupert said. "And I wouldn't be holding you like this. You would've been… safe"  
"Rupert… .. I love you…. Don't cry…" Dave said. It was too late, Dave's pale face was being stained by Rupert's falling tears. This would be the first and last time Dave would see Rupert cry.  
"I love you Dave… I wanted us to be together forever, I wanted to help you in your time of need, I wanted you…" Rupert said, still crying. "....to be my husband"  
"You've done so much… can't thank you enough" Dave said. "I'll never forget you… Rupee…"  
And then, Dave stopped moving. But Rupert didn't want to see it.  
A flashback montage plays. Rupert and Dave at the police station, Rupert and Dave sharing their first kiss, Rupert and Dave on their first date, Dave getting fired and Rupert is devastated, Rupert enlisting in the Military and getting the news that Dave had been captured, and present day where Rupert saw his love getting shot with multiple bullets.

"Dave, help is on the way…" Rupert said. "Just stay a little longer…please…"  
By the time Henry and the others had entered that Toppat cell, all they were greeted with was Rupert holding a dead corpse.  
"He's gone…" Rupert only said. Henry can only cover his face with his mouth. He never should've left Dave behind.


End file.
